warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Veswza
Someone is Spamming Pages! Aweleo, a new user on the wiki, has been deleting things from pages like Primroses and even Marsh's user page. I undid their edits, but I'm not sure if they will spam anymore. They also created the pages Firestar and Hailstar, where Firestar's page looks very similar to the canon page. ~~ Thank you for informing me. I’ve blocked them from the Wiki for a limited amount of time due to them breaking multiple rules, and have deleted Firestar. I’ve actually kept Hailstar up because there’s not enough evidence of the cat being canon, but it will be removed if there’s more proof. Again, thanks for noticing this and dealing with it!! xx I don’t know if it is the same person, but somebody vandalized my article Flameclaw earlier today! They only changed the info box though. They changed the image to a differnent cat, and changed his name(to something like Big booty butt or something, I remember they changed his apprentice name to butthole) and his kin names. They also said the cause of death was a stinky fart. This had me shocked so I quickly fixed it without thinking to look who did it on recent wiki edits. I have no further info except that I first noticed it around 1:25pm Pacific Time. You are the most active admin I could find to speak to about this. 00:15, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about this! I’ll check the page history and block the user for a few weeks. Aw, wow! It must suck to not be able to use your other account, with all thos edits on it! Hopefully you'll be able to use it again! Spiritmoon (talk) 18:59, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Yeah;; I've sent a message to FANDOM so hopefully it will get resolved soon! I saw your blog post. I'll have to be careful about my age, too! (Same as you!) Spiritmoon (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Mhm, yep. At least other people can definitely learn from my mistake, just as I now have, haha ^^; Is Photoshop good for Backgrounds/ Art in General? So.. as the title suggests.. is it? I was thinking about getting elements 13/15 but idk!! Hmm... honestly, in my opinion, it's not the best for art in general unless you have the right brushes and know what you're doing, but it is definitely useful for backgrounds and finishing effects! I've been using it quite a lot recently on my art ^^;' HAPPY EARLY BDAY HAPPY EARLY BDAY! I'LL SAY AGAIN ON THE DAY TO YOU.. but anyways have an awesome time! You're turning 12 right? Aaa, thank you! Yep, 12 on Sunday ^v^' hopefully I will! I don't usually like all of the attention on me for a long period of time due to my masses of anxiety, but hopefully I'll cope :o i mean, last time i checked, there was only my family celebrating offline, sooooo yay? anyway, thank you, again! :D i'm tired, i don't have the energy to grammar and spell-check all of this it's fine tbh i get lazy too.. that's the same as me in school, my registration teacher sometimes gets the class to sing happy birthday to a pupil (if you desire), but it's optional and you can say you don't want it sung to you, i'm that one pupil who doesn't want it sung to me, xd. i just realised you share birthday's with one of my friend's irl!! sorry for rambling on but my friend Kisa's birthday is tomorrow too!! (she's turning 13 tho).. i know that doesn't have anything to do with you but's that's so funny (in a sense..!) Ah, that's cool! ^^ Happy early birthday to your friend, then c: Yeah! I'll need to say to her when she gets a phone for her b-day aha Well happy almost birthday! I turn 12 in February, my friend irl on December 18...his birthday is a week before Christmas! Spiritmoon (talk) 14:46, September 8, 2018 (UTC) My sister's birthday is the 27th of December, 2 days after Christmas, actually! And cool. I'll be 14 next year and I am getting scared of growing up so quickly oof About the Categories thing Sorry i didnt understand why you removed the categories until i checked wiki activity and found the explanation Spiritmoon (talk) 22:10, September 28, 2018 (UTC) No worries!! Cool Idea! Can i steal your idea on putting a wee heading at the top? lol I actually got the idea from '' Brightwish2'', but sure, ha. Go ahead!! oops i never saw her talk page, oh well Teeheehee, it looks cool! Possible Book Cover Request? Hi Veswza/LolliChaan! I saw that you did book cover requests here, and I was wondering if it would be possible if I could just request the book cover on this website? (It's for my new book Daunting ^^). If so, thanks! 03:51, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ah, yes I do! I’d be glad to draw a cover for you ^^;’ What exactly do you want to be done?? :o Well, could the cover have a ginger and white she-cat (see Brightkit) on it, and maybe a meadow in the background? The title by the way is Daunting, and the arc name is A Twisted Fate. Thanks a bunch, from 03:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) That would be possible to do. Any specific pose you want the cat in or something you want the cat to be seen doing, or is anything fine?? :Anything's fine :) 02:03, October 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: "Daunting" cover Thank you so much! I love it! I actually think the forest looks as good as the meadow would. 06:00, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Not a problem! I’m glad you like it c’’: 001 Hi Hello! Re: Deleted Articles Hey, thanks for asking. Yeah, I’m sure I want them deleted A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting [[User:Leechshadow Ghoulhound|'STRONGER!']] Okay. I just wanted to double check! x Leaving Hi Veswza, I'm leaving this wiki. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in writing fanfics anymore. Even though I haven't been here very long, it has been pretty good. Thanks again for making the Daunting cover. All the best, [[User:Echosnout|'Ec']][[Message Wall:Echosnout|'ho']] 02:38, December 1, 2018 (UTC) help Yes please, please delete it *is embarrased* hollyloaf0fan123 (Talk)Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 20:33, December 6, 2018 (UTC) No worries, it's gone! xx More Admin Powers Hey! Long time no see! Anyways, since I am not as active anymore, (I try to be but I really have had a downfall with losing interest in Warrior Cats.. maybe reading TRS will help again!) Besides that, I have given you (along with admin + content mod) bureaucrat powers (which means you can make other people admin too and it's a bit more powerful than just an admin & content moderator)! You really have kept the wiki stable while I have been gone so I think you're deserving of it! (P.S: I'm also giving Queen some powers!) Ahhh, tysm!! :’’’o Oof, that sounds like a bummer. Losing interest in stuff is very annoying sometimes, especially when you loved it! (That’s from experience xx) ^^;’ Hopefully you get back into the cat-craze (only if it’s your personal preference) soon :) Queen definitely deserves becoming admin as she’s been so active and helpful, I’m happy for her! Glad you agree! I think she'll do well as admin too. Honestly, as well, about me losing interest. It really is. I remember when I was so locked in with my first ever Warriors OC, haha! I do love cats still - and I always will - for sure, I can say that! Hopefully I'll be back writing soon! 002 Okay so, I'm sorry as I don't know if you can reply to the edits that someone makes on your page, and I don't even know if I can do direct messages on this site, but I wanted to say thanks for telling me how to link names and such because I honestly was so confused on how to do that. xD Lyttlekytten (talk) 19:34, January 10, 2019 (UTC)Kat (lyttlekytten) No worries, and- you're welcome! <3 003 Ello, quick question! How many articles are we allowed to make? I don't wish to clutter up the wiki by any means, I just have a lot of characters. I wanna know if I can add them all or if I should sort them into major vs. not major categories and go from there. Thanks! Lyttlekytten (talk) 00:59, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Kat This talk page thing confuses me, so I'll just edit this post here. xD Thanks for responding, and don't worry I won't make too many categories. In fact I've only made one and that looks like it's gonna be all, at least for a while. :) Lyttlekytten (talk) 14:30, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Kat You are allowed to make as many articles as you wish. The more the merrier! There’s no limit, as far as I know, to your page count, but something we do need to keep watch on is the categories. Just like the articles, you can make as many categories as you want, but we all have to make sure that none of them get instantly abandoned. (As you may know, you can only make a new category (such as ...Clan or ... Characters) if you are absolutely positive that you’ll add more than ten articles to it!) :D Long story short, feel free to make more articles. Everyone here, the admins AND normal users, adore seeing all the OC’s the Warriors Comminuty introduces to this Wiki. :) Art !WARNING! THIS SUBJECT GETS OFF TOPIC FROM THIS SPECIFIC WIKI. !WARNING! Hey, Veswza! I have noticed you amazing art, and was wondering if I could use them in my wiki: Complete Warriors Wiki. As we do not have chararts. Also, it would be awesome if you could join! Well if it is no to these things, it's fine! Have a blessed day! Ps. Can you put your answer on my chat page? I have a bad way of keeping track. Lol. :) -Tex :o Of course! If love that! That would be so cool! If it's ok with you, id like it if you could. :) -Tex Can you do All of them please? Also, yah! Let's go to my wiki. Also, thank you so much again! :) -Tex stealing gasps i see what you are doing fam :0 QueenOfThisShip //sweats whaaaat? Noo, I’d never xD 18/01/19 Well, i have stolen your character for my page >:D QueenOfThisShip Gasppp 18/01/19 >:D ooo QueenOfThisShip 004 Hello. My name is Stormfrost, and I am new to this wiki. I am just about to make a new page for one of my OCs, but I've got a quick question I need to ask. Do I have to use one of the canon Clans, or can I make up my own? --RandomRainbowDragonDarkstripeFan (talk) 00:26, January 27, 2019 (UTC) reply posted on talk page Vandalism! I wanted to let you know that someone, I believe their name is bobbb or something, vandalised Bramblestar's page. I saw it and fixed it. -- Vandalism ^^^ I was just going to post about that. I spent my morning going through and replacing all the deleted/messed up text and source codes so I hope I did it right. I encourage the owner of that page to go through it again though. :( Edit: Just realized you can just reverse it lol, but even so I think the owner should make absolute sure everything is still right. Lyttlekytten (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Kat Swirlstream Thank you! She's is longhaired -Texaswild Was wondering. . . Hey, I was wondering since some admins and bureaucrats are inactive, that I could be one to help out the wiki a little bit. (I am sorry if this seems rude. :)) -Texaswild Sure, go ahead! We’d always be thankful to have another helping hand around on the Wiki! :) You won’t be labelled an admin (yet), but feel free to give advice to new or confused users and other stuff like that ^^ And don’t worry, it was a simple question. You didn’t come across as rude at all!! x Ok! I am glad to help! I love this wiki! (Quick question what do to become one? so I could help even more!) I am glad I didn't come off rude! :) -Texaswild I mean, usually, you just help out a lot (be really active, help people, be kind, etc.) and then you’ll PROBABLY either just be promoted to an Admin/Content Moderator or asked beforehand. Despite being an admin myself, I wouldn’t know properly without asking Marshy first, I’m not certain about this, but there might be a limit on how many admins we can accept. I don’t know for sure, but keep that in mind just in case :) 005 Hi! How are you? -Texas 006 Congrats on the 1,000 category badge! -Texaswild Thank you! ^^ 007 Hey, I've noticed that there has been trolling going on by Snow, umm, something's have just been rude. Sorry, if I am overstepping, since I am not an admin or bureaucrat. -Texas Yeah, I've noticed that too. I gave them a small warning (usually, I like to give warnings through a temporary, 1-day block, but since the trolling -adding pics to pages- wasn't too harsh, I didn't and just left a message on their talk page) I'll give Snow a proper warning if it continues. Character blanks Hiya! I just wanted to use the some blanks on BlogClan 2 wiki. It's not my wiki, but I want to use some :P. I will give you credit. Thanks! Sandstone 06:06, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Chararts Hey I was wondering if you could do the chararts for : Silverdawn, and Americanpride? If not, it's fine! -Texaswild(lol I really need a siggy.) Thank you so much! Silverdawn is longhaired and needs a deputy charart. And Americanpride needs a leader, she is also long haired, and has red stripes. -Thanks you so much! -Texaswild Hey! Hey, Veswza! I was wondering how the chararts were coming along! -Texaswild Hi! Yeah, sorry, I've been a little busy, oops. They'll all be done by tomorrow morning :) Which ones? The chararts for the other wiki cuze you already made the colored ones (also, i love themmm!!!) Thank you so much!! -Texaswild It's fine! My computer did that once. Thank you for doing this again. :) -Texaswild Vitani is awesome I can`t downlode the Blanks. I try finding them On google, and it takes hours. If you can tell me how to downlode them on this wiki, that would be great Vitani is awesome (talk) 22:21, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome The lineart cannot be found on Google. I created them myself, custom to this Wiki. Please refer to the Character Blanks/Charart Tutorials page for information on how to download and colour the blanks. Thank you! About the Categories Sorry, I just didn't know the cats' past ranks couldn't be categorized! Sometimes it just helps so I will know what character blanks to color in the future, though. Thanks! Ebonyheart is now a leprechaun 23:01, February 23, 2019 (UTC)